141 We
by cicimotLee
Summary: Cita-cita terbesar Jongin adalah untuk memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Dan keinginan terbesar Kyungsoo adalah bisa selalu bersama dengan Jongin selamanya. SooKai / HunKai / SeKai (broken) TWOSHOOT! DLDR!


**Title : 141**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluffy**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **Rated : T plus**

 **A/note : Haloaaaa / kembali lagi sama aku eakkk. Kali ini bawa ff SooKai (bottomKai x topSoo) fyi Kyungsoo itu bias aku /gk nanya/ ya aku tbtb gatel pengen nulis ff SooKai jd yah mumpung lg ada ide dripada ide nya ilang kan sayang -~- oke, DLDR yah...**

 **No flamer!**

 **Awas typos bertebaran kaya bulu Meokmul wkwk.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **SOOKAI**

 ** _Kyungsoo POV_**

 _Nama ku Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku adalah salah satu anak di dunia ini yang kurang beruntung. Kalian tahu Panti Asuhan? Orphan Age? Yah sama saja, aku hidup di sana selama kurang lebih 15 tahun, wow cukup lama yah._

 _Aku tidak begitu tau latar belakang keluarga ku dulu, saat aku bertanya pada Ibu asuh ku di sana, beliau menjawab jika ia menemukan ku di dekat gerbang Panti yang mana saat itu aku masih sangat merah, beliau juga bilang di sana terselip sebuah surat yang berpesan : 'Tolong jaga dia, Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah anugerah terindah bagiku, tapi aku tidak sanggup menerima anugerah ini. Aku tidak pantas'._

 _Well, aku sempat berpikir jika pesan yang -mungkin- di tinggalkan oleh Ibu atau Ayah ku itu sedikit aneh. Mereka bilang aku ini anugerah terindah, lalu kenapa mereka membuangku?_

 _Sampai sekarang surat lusuh itu masih ku simpan dan akan selalu ku baca setiap malam sebelum aku tidur, seolah membaca dongeng saat kecil, dan seolah membaca surat cinta saat aku dewasa._

 _Pada usia ku yang ke 6, Ibu Panti mengenalkan seorang anak kecil pada kami, anak-anak Panti ini._

 _Namanya Kim Jongin._

 _Dia sangat lucu, pipi nya chubby, matanya bulat hampir sama dengan milikku, dagu nya sangat manis dan bibir nya menggemaskan, terlihat kenyal dan tebal._

 _Saat itu dia berusia 5 tahun, hanya terpaut satu tahun dari ku. Wajah nya sangat kumal dan badan nya bau semerbak, seolah dia berasal dari antah berantah._

 _Saat itu dia menangis karena di tatapi oleh ku, dia bilang dia takut pada tatapan ku yang seolah ingin memakan nya. Apa-apaan bocah itu, ck._

 _Namun, tidak di sangka kami malah jadi dekat. Sangat dekat, awalnya aku yang mendekatinya karena dia sangat lah pemalu, bahkan dia tidak mau bilang pada kami jika dia sakit atau menginginkan sesuatu._

 _Aku masih ingat, hari itu aku mengulurkan tangan pada nya untuk berteman. Dia begitu ragu, namun akhirnya dia membalas uluran tangan ku, kami berteman setelah nya._

 _Selalu bermain bersama, membantu para pengasuh Panti dan mengerjakan tugas bersama._

 _Semua itu begitu berharga. Walau dia sangat cengeng, manja dan cerewet. Tapi aku nyaman bersamanya, dan ini adalah kali pertama aku merasa begitu nyaman dengan orang lain._

 _Begitu juga Jongin, dia bilang... aku adalah hyung terbaik yang dia punya. Hm, aku ingat sekali jika dia di buang oleh orang tua nya karena mereka tidak mampu menghidupinya lagi._

 _Kesimpulannya mungkin, kita sama-sama terlahir dalam ketidak beruntungan. Karena itu lah kita bisa saling mengerti dan bertukar cerita, hingga kita menjadi tak terpisahkan._

 _Cita-cita Jongin adalah memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari ini._

 _Dan cita-cita ku adalah, tetap bersama dengan Jongin selamanya._

 _Tapi jika dia tetap bersamaku namun tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik, ku rasa... aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkannya mengejar cita-citanya._

 _Karena cinta itu artinya kita belajar merelakan, benar?_

 _Yah, aku mencintai Kim Jongin._

 ** _Kyungsoo POV End_**

 **SOOKAI**

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati seorang lelaki berperawakan sedang dan memakai seragam sekolah menengah kini berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan melambaikan sebuah kertas.

" _Hyungie!_ Li...lihat i-ini hosh hosh"

"Ya! Ya! Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu adik manis, lalu kau bisa bicara padaku"

Lelaki yang di panggil 'adik manis' itu tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menjawab lagi dan malah memeluk Kyungsoo lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak, menenggelamkan wajah nya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karena posisinya yang sedang berdiri memegang perkakas bangunan itu membuatnya hampir hilang keseimbangan.

"Ya! Jongin, lepas-khan!"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup, Kyungsoo mendengus melihat itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali, karena sepertinya Jongin terlihat sangat senang. Di lihat dari seragam SMA Jongin yang berantakan, anak itu pasti berlari semangat tadi hingga seperti ini.

"Lihat!"

Kyungsoo menaikan alis, ia mengambil kertas yang di pamerkan Jongin dan mulai membacanya.

Kertas ini...

Berisi, tanda kelulus-

Wait!!

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Be Granted_**

 ** _Seoul International University : Business Management_**

"Astaga!"

Kyungsoo memekik, ia menjatuhkan perkakas bangunan yang di bawanya dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Yang di tatapi mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman di bibir nya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan kertas itu bergantian.

"Aku di terima _hyung_! Jalur beasiswa"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terharu dan mendekati anak itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan memutarkan tubuh keduanya.

"Ahahaha, _hyung_ berhenti!"

Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia sebelum ia menurunkan kembali Jongin ke tanah. Yang lebih muda masih menaruh lengannya pada pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ "

Huh?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening nya. Ia menatap Jongin yang sekarang malah menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat dagu Jongin dan memandang ke dalam mata bulat itu, Jongin mencoba menghindari kontak mata namun Kyungsoo malah menangkup kedua pipinya.

" _Hyung._ Aku malu"

Mendengar suara cicitan pelan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, lelaki berambut cepak hitam itu lalu membawa Jongin dalam pelukan hangatnya, ia menaruh dagunya di bahu Jongin selagi yang lebih muda memeluknya tak kalah erat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mendongak ke langit, menikmati moment-moment seperti ini bersama orang yang di kasihinya.

"Aku malu sekali pada _hyung,_ aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Kau bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah ku, kau bekerja demi aku dan-"

"Sttt, kau ini bicara apa Jongin? Tidak penting sekali"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang selalu hangat dan nyaman. Setets air mata jatuh dari pelupuk itu.

Jika ia ingat lagi, Kyungsoo lah satu-satu nya orang yang berkorban disini. Kyungsoo lah yang selalu bekerja dan membimbing, Kyungsoo yang menjaga nya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari Panti. Saat itu usia Kyungsoo sudah 15 tahun dan Jongin 14 tahun, saat itu keduanya sadar jika mereka sudah remaja dan tidak pantas lagi membebani Panti yang selalu kedatangan anak-anak baru setiap tahunnya.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu mengikuti Kyungsoo, mereka pergi ke Seoul dari Jinan dan menetap di Ibu Kota ini. Kehidupan yang keras di kota besar tak pelak mereka lalui, Kyungsoo lah yang selalu bersikap dewasa.

Saat Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di kedai Tteokbeoki daerah Myeongdong. Saat itu mereka memiliki cukup tabungan untuk menyewa rumah kecil, Jongin merasa sangat senang kala itu. Karena mereka tidak tinggal di emperan atau di pinggiran toko lagi, atau bahkan di rumah tak berpenghuni yang menyeramkan.

Jongin yang berusia 15 tahun itu lalu mulai mengerti dan mencoba membantu Kyungsoo, ia bekerja sebagai penjual susu saat pagi, dan pencuci piring di tempat makan seafood pinggir jalan saat siang hari. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu dan ia marah besar. Ia melarang Jongin keluar rumah selama satu minggu, dan mengancam tidak akan mengajaknya rekreasi lagi.

Jongin tentu saja sedih, lalu ia tahu jika Kyungsoo melakukan itu karena ia menyayangi Jongin.

"Ini semua berkat _hyung_ , aku bisa seperti ini karenamu"

Jongin mulai terisak, ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan kasar Kyungsoo mengelus punggung nya, Jongin memejamkan mata.

Ia juga masih ingat sekali, saat Kyungsoo mengabarkan padanya jika dia mendapat pekerjaan baru, menjadi seorang _bell boy_ di sebuah Hotel bintang 3 yah lumayan. Gajinya cukup untuk biaya sekolah Jongin yang saat itu Kyungsoo sekolah kan di junior high school. Walaupun sedikit terlambat, tapi Jongin menyesuiakan diri dengan baik.

Semuanya terus berlanjut hingga sekarang Jongin lulus dari senior high school dan mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas. Tidak ada yang lebih indah bagi Kyungsoo selain melihat wajah sumringah Jongin selama ini yang dulu selalu hilang.

Kyungsoo rela bekerja siang malam demi Jongin, demi anak itu yang ingin memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. Cita-cita Jongin adalah prioritas utama baginya. Keinginan Jongin adalah ultimatum baginya, ia akan terus berusaha membuat kehidupan Jongin lebih baik apapun caranya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah memasak"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu mengangguk lucu dengan bibir terpout sambil tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengusap rambut jamur Jongin.

"Ayo masuk!"

Cup!

Kyungsoo tercengang, ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa basah. Jongin baru saja mengecupnya.

"Aku cinta _hyung_ "

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kata-kata itu, sudah terlalu sering Jongin ucapkan.

Tapi, anak itu tidak mengerti akan apa makna dan maksdunya bagi Kyungsoo.

 **SOOKAI**

Hari senin yang menyebalkan, karena Jongin harus sudah bersiap pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan daftar ulang ke Universiras. Anak 18 tahun itu terlihat kalang kabut karena ia bangun kesiangan, salahkan mata nya yang tidak bisa tertutup tadi malam karena terlalu senang.

"Jongin, sarapanmu!"

Kyungsoo mengingatkan, ia menaruh sepiring roti isi keju di meja makan dan menghampiri Jongin yang kini sedang memakai sepatu kumal nya.

"Sudah siang, tidak usah" Jongin menjawab, ia lalu dengan terburu-buru mulai berdiri dan memakai ransel nya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tidak suka, dia paling benci jika melihat Jongin melewatkan makanan nya.

Dengan pasti, Kyungsoo mengambil roti yang tadi dia taruh dan mendekati Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya memasukan sepotong roti itu pada mulut Jongin.

"Mmphhh"

"Kunyah, dan kau boleh berangkat!"

Jongin mendengus kesal dan mengunyah roti itu dengan cepat, lalu saat ia sudah selesai menelannya. Ia berbalik badan dan tanpa pamit lagi langsung keluar dari rumah kecil ini, meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Semoga beruntung Jonginie!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin hampir terjatuh dari kejauhan.

Hah, anak itu.

 **SOOKAI**

Jongin berlari cepat dari gerbang besar SIU (Seoul International University) yang sangat besar. Ia berlari secepat mungkin melewati pekarangan luas SIU yang baginya seperti tempat perlombaan lari marathon.

"Sial! Semua calon maba pasti sudah berkumpul" Jongin menambah kecepatan laju larinya dan ia mengumpat pada kaki pendek nya di saat seperti ini.

Jongin melihat banyak kerumunan yang ia yakini sebagai calon mahasiswa baru di tengah lapangan sana, dan jaraknya masih terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

08.00

Dan waktu yang di tentukan oleh panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru adalah pukul 07.30 itu tandanya Jongin sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal.

Pantas saja semua orang sudah berkumpul, astaga pasti sudah banyak yang ia lewatkan.

Jongin hampir menangis rasanya, ia lalu berlari lagi menyusuri pekarangan SIU yang di tumbuhi rumput Jepang.

 **Brukkk**

Jongin jatuh terduduk saat ia menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang? Yang kini meringis karena tabrakan tidak sengaja tadi.

Jongin merasakan bokong nya berdenyut sakit dan pinggang nya terasa remuk karena berbenturan dengan tanah.

"Ya! Sakit tahu!"

Jongin bersungut-sungut, ia berdiri dan menatap kesal orang yang bertabrakan dengan nya. Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kelam dengan model jambul di depan, kulit yang sangat putih seolah mengejek kulit Jongin yang tan, dan tatapan mata tajam yang menyebalkan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati!"

Jongin melotot kesal, dia yang jatuh kenapa orang ini yang perotes?

"Kau-"

"Oh, kau calon mahasiswa baru ya?"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong dengan pertanyaan si pemuda, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongin kaget. Ia mengumpat dan mulai kembali berlari, mengabaikan orang yang bertabrakan dengan nya itu untuk menuju lapangan.

"Hey! Itu bukan tempat pendaftaran maba! Hey!"

Pemuda dengan alis tebal sexy itu tertawa kecil saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari lelaki unik yang tadi bertabrakan dengan nya. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin berdiri paling belakang. Ia mengutuk matahari pagi yang sangat menyengat di tambah ia yang lelah karena berlari dari halte bus ke SIU yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Untung saja ia sempat makan sepotong roti, jika tidak mungkin dirinya akan pingsan.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, ia lalu menetralkan deru nafas dan degup jantung nya. Dengan percaya diri, Jongin menoleh ke segala arah dan pandangannya menukik heran saat melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya membawa map biru semua, Jongin menaikan alis.

Huh?

Kenapa dirinya tidak membawa map biru? Apa, apa dia tida membaca persyaratannya dengan teliti tadi malam? Bahkan Jongin rasa ia membaca persyaratannya lebih dari 10 kali sebelum tidur dan 15 kali saat sore hari.

Tidak ada-

Tunggu!

"Eumm, _chogiyo?_ "

Jongin menyapa ragu pada seorang lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"A-anu, ap-apa disini tempat mendaftar ulang calon mahasiswa baru"

Lelaki yang di tanyai Jongin itu menaikan alis, lalu terkekeh kecil. Hampir membuat Jongin menangis di tempat, jadi... apa dia salah lokasi?

"Kau ini, disini tempat mendaftar mahasiswa yang mau melanjut ke S2. Untuk camaba, lokasinya di gedung A"

Jongin benar-benar hampir menangis sekarang, sudah kesiangan, di tabrak orang yang menyebalkan, salah tempat pula.

"Di... di mana _sunbaenim_?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk sebuah gedung di sebrang lapangan, cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin meraung rasanya.

"Di sana, tenang saja. Jadwalnya sampai jam 9 ko, dan yang menanganinya juga mahasiswa disini. Tidak usah takut"

Jongin mengangguk paham, ia lalu membungkuk hormat dan berterimakasih pada lelaki tinggi itu sebelum pamit untuk keluar dari kerumunan.

Aih, kenapa jadi berbelit sih permasalahannya? Di saat seperti ini Jongin jadi membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Ah, Kyungsoo jam segini pasti sudah mulai bekerja di kedai Tteokbokki dan sore hari kakak nya itu pasti sudah meninggalkan rumah lagi untuk bekerja di hotel sampai pagi menjelang.

Jongin menunduk sedih, ia yakin bisa membuat dirinya dan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik lagi dari ini.

 **SOOKAI**

Jongin meneguk ludah susah saat ia melihat banyak sekali antrian, panjang nya sampai puluhan meter. Dan sialnya dia berdiri di urutan paling belakang, bagus sekali!

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menemukan jam dinding besar terpajang di gedung sebelah gedung A. Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.20 yah, semoga saja dia bisa kebagian mendaftar.

Jongin maju selangkah saat antrian di depan nya mulai mengikis, dia harap hari ini tidak mengecewakan. Jongin yakin sekali dia akan menangis jika tidak kebagian mendaftar dan harus kembali lagi besok. Jangan sampai!

"Selanjutnya!"

Suara panggilan para mahasiswa senior terus bergema memanggil para camaba yang akan mendaftar ulang. Jongin merasa heran, kenapa tidak staf Tata Usaha saja yang menangani atau setidaknya dosen? Tapi yah, yang penting ia bisa kebagian mendaftar, itu yang terpenting.

Waktu semakin berlalu, Jongin rasanya pegal sekali. Jika ia tidak salah hitung, di depannya masih tersisa 10 orang lagi dan itu artinya penderitaannya masih panjang. Oh percayalah, jika tidak ada hukum yang namanya 'mengantri' maka Jongin akan dengan senang hati menerobos kerumunan ini sejak tadi.

"Ishhh pegal!" Jongin menggerutu, ia merapikan baju kemeja biru langitnya yang kusam, dan tatanan rambutnya.

Tidak terasa...

Kini hanya tersisa satu orang lagi di depannya, Jongin ingin berteriak saking senangnya ia. Sambil tersenyum, ia mencoba melongok ke depan melalui seorang lelaki tinggi di depannya. Oh ayolah, kenapa semua lelaki yang di temui nya selalu lebih tinggi darinya sih?

Saat lelaki itu pergi, Jongin hampir berjingkrak di tempatnya. Ia lalu dengan ceria menghampiri meja panitia yang di belakang nya duduk tiga mahasiswa yang mana di antaranya ada dua pemuda dan satu gadis.

"Ehem, se-selamat pagi" Jongin menyapa, para mahasiswa senior di sana mulai mendongakan wajah mereka dan dua di antaranya tersenyum, kecuali satu orang.

"Kau!"

Jongin tanpa sadar menunjuk tidak sopan pada salah satu orang di sana, dia kan... lelaki yang bertabrakan dengan nya tadi pagi.

"Oh"

Lelaki itu tampak tersenyum miring saat melihat Jongin dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di meja, memperhatikan penampilan Jongin dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya, membuat Jongin risih.

Hm, sepertinya bermain-main dengan camaba yang lugu seperti Jongin adalah ide yang menarik.

"Wah, kau mau mendaftar ulang ya?, Maaf sekali, kami sudah akan tutup"

APA?

Jongin melotot horor dan menatap si lelaki menyebalkan itu, kedua teman lelaki itu terlihat terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, Jongin yakin ada yang salah disini!

"Ya! Kau menerima semua calon mahasiswa tadi, kenapa aku tidak?!"

"Sekarang sudah jam 9, lihat ini!"

Si lelaki menunjukan jam tangan rolex nya ke depan wajah Jongin yang terlihat masam.

"Aku sudah lama mengantri, kau pasti mau mengerjaiku kan?"

Jongin menggulirkan netranya dan menemukan nama si panitia di depan lelaki itu.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, sebaiknya kau jangan bercanda padaku!"

Oh Sehun, menaikan satu alisnya dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa. Diikuti kedua temannya.

Jongin yang merasa di permainkan mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia itu sudah lelah, pegal dan sekarang di bully?

Tidak ada yang melindunginya di sini, tidak ada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! B-berhenti tertawa!"

Sehun dan kedua orang itu berhenti, lalu Sehun menatap Jongin lagi dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca dan memerah.

Oh ya ampun.

"Hiks"

Eh?

Sehun gelagapan saat lelaki unik di depannya itu terisak, ia menelan ludah dan kedua teman di sebelah tubuh nya malah tertawa canggung lalu kabur dari sana, membuat Sehun hampir mengumpat.

"Ak..aku kan-"

Sehun kembali pada Jongin yang masih di depannya, kali ini lelaki itu benar-benar menangis. Oh astaga, kenapa dia cengeng sekali sih?

"-ha..hanya mau hiks mendaftar ulang"

Sekarang Sehun harus bagaimana? Membelikannya ice cream dan permen loli? Yang benar saja!

"Errrr oke oke, sekarang aku lihat persyaratan yang kau bawa! Jangan menangis lagi!"

Jongin dengan kepala menunduk mulai membuka ransel tua nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen yang ia punya, memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ter...imakasih"

Dan saat Sehun mendongak, ia bertemu dengan mata bulat yang sangat bening dan polos. Mata itu di genangi air yang membuat Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri entah karena apa, dan bibir tebal berwarna peach itu, oh jangan lupakan hidung mungilnya.

 _'Ya Tuhan... kenapa dia manis sekali???'_

 **SOOKAI**

Kyungsoo mengelap peluh di dahinya, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tengah memasak adonan Tteokbeoki yang di racik oleh tangannya sendiri. Yah, setelah Kyungsoo menjadi waiters ia juga di angkat sebagai koki di kedai yang lumayan ramai ini, karena masakannya memang enak.

"Kyungsoo-ya, pesanan datang lagi!"

Seseorang berseru dari balik pintu dapur.

"Ya ya, taruh saja di pantry Yeol!"

"Oke!"

Kyungsoo memgembalikan atensinya pada masakan yang sedang ia oseng, lalu dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mematikan kompor, mengambil banyak Tteok yang sudah matang lalu memotong-motong nya dengan cepat sebelum ia taruh di piring saji dan menaburkan bumbu.

"Pesanan siap!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, dan seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri pantry, mengambil piring-piring berisi Tteokboki dan menaruhnya di nampan.

"Makasih Kyung"

"Yo"

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lima jari dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengantar pesanan. Dia adalah seorang waiters, namanya Park Chanyeol. Teman dekat Kyungsoo selama mereka bekerja disini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu memulai kembali kegiatannya. Matanya melirik jam kecil yang ada di meja dapur dan helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibirnya.

Dua jam lagi ia harus sudah ada di Hotel.

 **SOOKAI**

Kyungsoo memakan roti isi yang di belinya dengan cepat, sambil terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ini sore hari, jadi banyak orang berlalu lalang karena kegiatan mereka sudah selesai.

Kyungsoo membuang plastik rotinya ke tempat sampah dan meminum kopi nya dengan cepat, tak menghiraukan jika kopi itu masih agak panas.

Ia sedang menempuh perjalanan ke Hotel, tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai. Jadi ia selalu berjalan kaki, menghemat ongkos.

Di saat seperti ini dia selalu ingat Jongin, apa anak itu sudah pulang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah makan?

Kyungsoo kadang sedih saat keduanya tidak bisa bertukar komunikasi karena sama-sama tidak memiliki ponsel. Uang gaji nya hanya cukup untuk menyewa rumah kecil mereka dan makan sehari-hari, syukurlah Jongin sekarang tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk sekolah.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan mencari pekerjaan lagi untuk membeli ponsel keduanya,. Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan rencananya itu.

"Aku janji akan membuat Jongin bahagia"

 **SOOKAI**

Jongin mengambil sebungkus crackers dan tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan menuju kasir dan menaruh crackers yang di belinya, bersamaan dengan tangan putih yang juga menaruh sekeranjang belanjaan.

Dahi Jongin mengerut, ia mendongak dan bersitatap dengan mata tajam yang di kenalnya.

"Sehun _sunbae_ ",

"O-oh, kau lagi"

Sehun terlihat gugup saat melihat seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersenyum padanya. Duh, kenapa mereka bertemu lagi sih sore-sore begini. Apa ini tandanya mereka...

Tidak, tidak. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Jongin yang melihat itu menaikan alis heran, ia terkekeh saat melihat Sehun seperti orang gagap.

" _Sunbae_ kenapa?"

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, dia tidak kuat di tatap seperti itu oleh mata bulat Jongin, dan suaranya yang merdu itu... Aaaaa Sehun harus bagaimana?

"A-anu, kau..." perhatian Sehun teralih pada crackers yang kini sudah ada di tangan Jongin lagi.

"...kau hanya membeli itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak suka, kenapa Jongin hanya membeli crackers murah seperti itu? Padahal Sehun yakin jika dia belum makan.

"Ya, aku suka. Dan uang saku ku tidak cukup untuk membeli banyak makanan"

Sehun menghela nafas, dia bahkan bisa membelikan toko crackers untuk Jongin jika Jongin mau. Eh?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Total nya seratus ribu won Tuan"

Sehun tersadar lalu mulai mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan selembar uang pada kasir, sebelum mengambil belanjaannya.

" _Sunbae_ aku duluan, permisi"

Jongin membungkuk sopan dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun, ia berhenti saat merasakan genggaman pada tangan kirinya.

Jongin menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat kaku itu, ia tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

Di sisi lain Sehun merasa ia sangat bodoh, ia tadi refleks mencegah Jongin keluar karena... karena yah, ia pun tidak tahu.

"Bo...boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Jongin menaikan alis, ia heran pada kaka tingkatnya ini. Walau ia juga berterimakasih karena ternyata Sehun tidak semenyebalkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak usa-"

"Ak-aku tidak keberatan ko"

Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin, yang lebih muda terkikik mendengar nada gugup itu.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih _sunbae_ "

Hati Sehun bersorak gembira. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi bersama dengan Jongin dan menatap mata bulat itu seolah membuatnya bahagia.

Ia lalu menuntun Jongin keluar dan mengarahkannya ke mobil Audi hitam miliknya. Sehun membuka pintu sebelah kemudi dan hal itu membuat Jongin bingung, ia masih terdiam di samping Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Ayo masuk!"

"E..eh? Ak-aku? Uh" Jongin merasa sangat malu, ia pernah melihat adegan ini! Di drama yang pernah ia tonton bersama teman-temannya saat junior high school. Jangan mengira Jongin mempunyai televisi di rumah kecilnya, karena pada nyatanya ia selalu numpang menonton televisi di rumah temannya.

Jongin jadi merasa istimewa di perlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh pria setampan Sehun, ugh.

"Te..terimakasih"

Sehun tertegun, baru kali ini ia merasa mendengar seseorang berterimakasih dengan begitu tulus.

"A..ah iya"

Sehun lalu menarik Jongin dan mendudukannya di kursi samping kemudi, Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan menghela nafas. Ia menekan dada kirinya, rasanya berdebar sekali.

Sehun lalu berjalan memutari mobil dan masuk kedalam nya, di tempat duduk kemudi. Sehun melempar belanjaannya ke bangku belakang dan memakai seatbelt.

Ia menoleh sedikit pada Jongin dan menemukan lelaki itu duduk tegap. Sehun mengernyit saat melihat tubuh itu belum di liliti seatbelt.

"Kau tidak memakai sabuk pengaman?"

"Huh?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat Sehun yang di lindungi sabuk pengaman. Jongin menggigit bibirnya malu, ia bahkan tidak pernah naik mobil mewah seperti ini.

"Ak..aku, uh.. aku tidak tahu caranya"

Jongin menunduk, di sebelahnya Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mendekati Jongin membuat yang lebih muda berjengit kaget.

Sehun menarik seatbelt di samping tubuh Jongin dan memasangkannya melingkari tubuh itu. Jongin menelan ludah, Sehun dekat sekali dengannya dan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh itu membuat Jongin pening... Rambut hitam Sehun menyentuh dagunya. Astaga, Jongin tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Selesai" Sehun tersenyum tampan dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Te-",

"Sttt, kau ini banyak sekali terimakasih Jongin" Sehun terkekeh kecil, ia mengusak rambut Jongin membuat yang lebih muda merona.

Lalu Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

"Di mana rumahmu? Tidak terlalu jauh, dekat daerah Myeongdong _sunbae_ "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mempercepat laju mobilnya dan tersenyum dalam hati, hari ini dia merasa di berkahi karena bertemu dengan pemuda biasa yang sangat lugu seperti Kim Jongin.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau berteman denganku?"

Jongin tertegun sejenak, ia memandangi wajah Sehun dari samping. Wajah itu sangat tampan, dan jelas sekali Sehun keturunan orang kaya, pakaiannya pun terlihat mahal dan berkilau. Di ajak berteman dengan orang se tampan dan se kaya Sehun adalah pengalaman baru bagi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, _sunbae_ "

"Yap! Mulai sekarang kita berteman!"

 **SOOKAI**

Jongin masih gelisah di atas kasurnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa tidur, otaknya terus saja memutar adegan-adegan yang ia lewati bersama Sehun tadi sore dan saat di kampus. Ia ingin sekali menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo belum pulang juga padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan pulang jam segini, walaupun Jongin sudah tidur.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Jongin langsung melonjak duduk. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ceria saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah melepaskan jaket lusuhnya.

" _Hyungi!_ "

Kyungsoo terlonjak di tempatnya, ia berbalik badan dan menemukan Jongin yang duduk di kasur mereka dengan wajah sumringah.

Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang dan duduk di depan Jongin.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur, aku menunggumu pulang" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan ia di hadiahi usakan gemas Kyungsoo di rambutnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ pulang lama sekali? Terlambat sampai tiga puluh menit"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia menelan ludah gugup dan berpura-pura mengantuk.

"Hoammm, _hyung_ dapat sedikit lembur"

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk bantal guling, ia membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin. Membuat anak tan itu mengernyit heran, Jongin menghela nafas. Pasti Kyungsoo lelah sekali sampai langsung tidur seperti itu, padahal ia sudah lama menunggunya dan ingin bercerita banyak hal. Tapi, melihat Kyungsoo yang letih membuatnya tidak tega.

Jongin lalu memutuskan juga untuk berbaring mencoba tidur.

"Selamat malam _hyung_ "

"Ya, tidur yang nyenyak Jongin"

Jongin meremas sprei di bawahnya, ia tahu pasti ada yang di sembunyikan Kyungsoo, tapi ia putuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan segera menutup mata.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga kini sudah pukul 4 pagi, tanpa Jongin sadari seseorang di sebelahnya terbangun dan meringis pelan.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tubuhnya dan meregangkan otot tangannya. Rasanya, tubuhnya seperti akan remuk.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan Jongin yang tertidur pulas, bibirnya mengulas senyum tampan saat melihat wajah orang yang di cintainya itu terlihat damai.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menggerayangi hati Kyungsoo saat ia menghiraukan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia hanya tidak mau Jongin mendapati dirinya yang terlalu lelah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tadi sudah mencari pekerjaan baru, tidak begitu lama. Hanya tergantung pada orang yang menyuruhnya. Ia langsung di terima di sebuah swalayan dimana orang-orang berbelanja segala kebutuhan, dan Kyungsoo menjadi pembawa barang disana, upah yang mereka berikan adalah per-minggu dan itu setidaknya cukup untuk tambahan menabung.

"Kau tau Jongin, aku selalu berharap hari-harimu menyenangkan" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu bahagia, sehat, dan memiliki banyak teman. Karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah untukmu Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut jamur Jongin dan tersenyum. Jongin adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

 **SOOKAI**

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin Jongin mengenal Sehun dan Sehun mengenal Jongin. Tapi nyatanya, ini sudah hampir dua bulan mereka telah berteman. Jongin nyaman dengan Sehun yang ternyata humoris, dan Sehun nyaman dengan Jongin yang apa adanya dan tidak memandang akan siapa dirinya.

Mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama, kadang jika Jongin tidak mengerti, ia akan meminta Sehun untuk membantunya dan berakhir mereka jalan-jalan bersama, toh Kyungsoo tidak di rumah seharian jadi Jongin selalu senang jika Sehun mengajaknua bermain.

Tapi, kesalahan terbesar Jongin adalah tidak pernah memberitahu Kyungsoo soal Sehun dan semuanya.

Bukan apa, ia hanya tidak memiliki waktu. Bukan, bukan dia, tapi Kyungsoo. Pria pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu selalu bekerja saat pagi dan pulang malam saat Jongin terlelap, tidak bisa mengobrol sama sekali.

"Hey, kau melamun?"

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Mereka sedang di rumah Sehun, bermain game sekalian menemani Sehun yang sendirian di rumah.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan _hyung_ ku"

Alis Sehun terangkat, ia tahu Jongin memiliki satu _hyung_ yang memang bukan sodara kandung tetapi sangat dekat dengannya.

"Dia kenapa?" ada nada tidak suka yang terselip dalam suara Sehun, ia hanya... entahlah, Jongin terlalu sering memikirkan kakak nya itu saat mereka sedang bersama.

"Dia, selalu bekerja"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lesu, punggungnya ia senderkan di sofa dan matanya bergulir melirik Sehun.

"Dia bekerja untukmu juga" Sehun tersenyum, mencoba menghibur Jongin.

Jongin balas tersenyum "Yah, aku juga ingin membantunya bekerja tapi dia melarangku"

"Kau tidak boleh bekerja!"

Jongin kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba berbicara cukup keras. Ia menegakan duduknya dan menatap Sehun heran.

"Ka-"

"Kau tidak usah bekerja, jika kau butuh barang, uang, atau apapun itu. Kau bisa memintanya padaku Jongin"

Jongin semakin heran dengan perkataan Sehun, hey!, Dia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu di antara pertemanan mereka.

"Sehun, aku tid-"

"Aku tidak tega jika kau bekerja"

Dengan itu Sehun membawa Jongin kedalan pelukannya.

"Jika kau mau apa saja. Aku akan menurutimu",

Nafas Jongin tercekat, baru kali ini ada orang yang memperlakukannya selembut dan setulus ini selain Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Sehun juga, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun.

"Terimakasih"

Sehun menarik diri, ia memegang bahu Jongin dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Ia yakin jika, dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada tatapan polos dan tulus yang Jongin miliki. Dan itu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Jongin..."

Di panggilnya pelan nama itu dengan sangat lembut, membuat Jongin merona dan jantuntnya berdebar.

"Ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas pendek, ia menundukan kepalanya sejenak hingga matanya tak bisa di tatap oleh Jongin.

Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendongak dan...

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Jongin termagu di tempatnya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan pandangannya mengabur.

Di depannya, Oh Sehun seorang putra bungsu dari seorang milioner asal Daegu jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin yang bahkan- sama sekali bukan level nya.

"Ak-aku..."

Jongin menggigit bibir, ia juga merasakannya. Merasakan rasa berdebar yang begitu menyenangkan saat bersama Sehun, perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi juga.

Apa ia juga mencintai Sehun?

Tapi, kasta mereka sangat lah jauh berbeda.

"Ak...aku hanya merasa, kalo kita tidak cocok"

Sehun menaikan alis nya, bingung. Namun ia tersenyum saat tau maksud Jongin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan seperti itu"

Lalu kemudian yang Jongin ingat hanyalah ia yang di cium oleh bibir manis Sehun.

Astaga... ini adalah yang pertama.

 **SOOKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat mobil Audi hitam metalik memasuki pekarangan sempit rumah kecilnya dan Jongin.

Lelaki 19 tahun itu lalu keluar dan menunda menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin, ia melepas celemek kusam nya dan membuka pintu rumah.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan penampilan yang glamour keluar dari dalam Audi hitam itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin heran.

"Selamat pagi"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba pemuda asing itu sudah menyapanya.

"Ya, pagi"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih cengo, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Oh Sehun"

"Kyungsoo, kau-" Kyungsoo menilai Sehun dari penampilannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "-siapa?"

"Ah, aku pacar Jongin"

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat, ia segera saja melepaskan jabatan tangan keduanya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Membuat Sehun mundur selangkah karena takut.

"Ap..apa maksudmu? Jongin tidak punya pacar"

Kyungsoo merasa pikirannya berkecamuk, matanya panas dan hatinya bergemuruh di dalam sana. Apa-apaan lelaki yang terlihat arrogant ini? Mengaku-ngaku pacar Jongin? Enak saja.

"Maaf, tapi nyatanya memang seperti itu. Kami baru saja pacaran minggu kemarin"

Kyungsoo berdecih. Ia masih tidak percaya, Sehun pasti berbohong. Jongin akan memberitahunya jika dia punya pacar, iya kan?

"Ak-"

"Oh, Sehun! Kau cepat sekali"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin hadir di antara mereka dengan wajah sumringah yang membuat mata Kyungsoo dan Sehun terasa silau.

"Ah Kyungsoo _hyung_ , kenalkan! Dia Sehun, dia pacar ku"

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin.

Jadi, mereka benar-benar pacaran?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak tahu?

Siapa itu Sehun? Kapan mereka saling kenal? Dimana Sehun mengenal Jongin? Sejauh mana hubungan mereka.?

Kali itu rasanya Kyungsoo mual, apa tidak ada celah untuk dirinya lagi?

Kyungsoo yakin, semuanya pasti akan sangat berubah drastis.

 **TBC**

 **Twoshoot, di posting nya abis aku post TUT yah... TUT baru translate satu chaprer dan aku ykin readersnim gk puas klo cmn se chapter wkwk. Oke see you next chapter. semoga suka ya sookai hehe,.**


End file.
